eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grande Amore
|year = 2015 |previous = La Mia Città |next=No Degree of Separation |position = 3rd |points = 292 }} Grande Amore was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna performed by the trio Il Volo. At first, when the song won Sanremo 2015, many fans thought that the song will be changed, however on 19 February 2015, the Italian broadcaster RAI stated that both Il Volo and Grande Amore would be going to Vienna together. As Italy was a member of the Big Five, the song was automatically qualified. In the final, it performed last following Albania. At the close of voting, it finished in third place with 292 points, despite winning the overall televote. Lyrics Italian= Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei Il profumo dolce della pelle sua È una voce dentro che mi sta portando dove nasce il sole Sole sono le parole Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare Senza più timore te lo voglio urlare questo grande amore Amore, solo amore è quello che sento Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te grande amore Dimmi che mai Che non mi lascerai mai Dimmi chi sei Respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai Che solo me sceglierai Ora lo sai Tu sei il mio unico grande amore. Passeranno primavere Giorni freddi e stupidi da ricordare Maledette notti perse a non dormire altre a far l’amore Amore, sei il mio amore Per sempre, per me Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando amo, amo solo te Dimmi perché quando vivo, vivo solo in te grande amore Dimmi che mai Che non mi lascerai mai Dimmi chi sei Respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai Che non mi sbaglierei mai Dimmi che sei Che sei il mio unico grande amore |-| Translation= I close my eyes and think of her The sweet scent of her skin It’s a voice within that is bringing me where the sun arises Lonely are the words But if they go written everything can change With no fear anymore I want to scream this great love Love, just love, it’s what I feel… Tell me why when I think, I only think of you Tell me why when I see, I only see you Tell me why when I believe, I believe in you… great love Tell me that never That you’ll never leave me Tell me who you are Breath of the love days of mine Tell me that you know That you’ll only choose me Now you know it You’re my unique great love… Tell me why when I think, I only think of you Tell me why when I love, I only love you Tell me why when I live, I live inside you… great love Tell me that never That you’ll never leave me Tell me who you are Breath of the love days of mine Tell me that you know That I would never make a mistake Tell me that you are You’re my unique great love… Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five